End, Story of the Lords Begin, Legend of a Hero
by Zero The Chance
Summary: What could have happened to most of the characters of FE7. WARNING! Character Death! Multiple Pairings mentioned in the One-Shot.


**AN: Honestly before I start this I have to say it pains me to write this. I personally dislike FE6 simply because it seems most of the characters from FE7 fought only to die before they had a chance to fight. Anyway lets get on with this One-Shot. NOTE: This fiction is meant to be short and a thought of what happened to Lyn, the Tactician, and most of the other characters from FE7.**

**Warning: Character Death! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem nor do I own the Characters. This is just one possible way for FE6 to begin, though I hope it is no where near most of Canon.**

End, Story of the Lords

Begin, Legend of a Hero

The aftermath of the end of Nergal's attempts at gaining the power of the Dragons. For what seemed like forever the Heroes of Elibe celebrated while others mourned the loss of Athos. Though they all knew they would have to prepare for the war that would come in the future, none knew just how evil the God's of Fate would be.

Eliwood and Ninian had married and were blessed with a son, Roy, who took after both his parents, gaining a large amount of kindness. Fate was cruel to the boy though, as his mother was taken from him at the young age of four and by the time the war began, his father was unknowingly on his own deathbed. From Pherae, many had changed. Rebecca and Wil had married and had their own son Wolt, who took on his parent's skill in the bow. Fate was once again cruel when Wil was killed while defending a village from Bandit's. Lowen's son Lance grew to be a knight of Roy, while his father's sight faded until he was forced to retire from his duties. Knights like Harken had stayed but were never able to see the battles of War for long. Knights like Isadora road out to meet their end, some losing their heart's in the process.

In Caelin, things could be worse. The current leader of the country was former knight, Kent. He alongside his wife, Fiora, had fought to protect their home against Bern, sadly they were both injured and unable to join the war. Countless soldiers were either dead or retired. Sain, along with his wife, were killed during a raid two month's after their wedding. The loyal Wallace had vanished, with none knowing what happened to the retired knight.

Ostia had lost many and gained many. The losses included Matthew, former leader of the spy network, who had fallen in a similar way his former lover Leila had. Hector's wife Florina had joined that list a few years after giving birth to Lilina. With the losses came gain, like the son and daughter of loyal friends of Hector, Oswin and Serra. Their children, named Bors and Wendy, would shine in the war while their parent's protected Ostia. Hector had lived a long life, though he felt as if the curse of Armads was approaching.

The Heroes who became mercenaries had mostly disappeared. Some heard that Legault had met the woman he loved on the battlefield, shortly before dieing. Dorcas had taken his family away from Elibe for their safety. Karla had died and her Husband Bartre left their daughter on her own after feeling as if he failed his wife in being unable to save her and not fit to keep little Fir safe. Raven and Lucius had created an orphanage that would one day be destroyed, taking it's founders with it. Jaffar had been hunted by bounty hunters with Nino leaving her twins with Lucius in an effort to aid her husband. Neither were seen until years after the war, when Nino was found, being taken care of by a mercenary in Ilia, with Nino clutching a blood stained dagger with tears in her eyes. After a small search they found Jaffar alongside Heath, both killed by bounty hunters from Bern. This mercenary would go on to join the war alongside her own husband and younger sisters. Sometimes Nino would regret not joining Dart and Geitz on their voyage, even though they had never returned.

In Etruria things were better but at the same time things would go south. Lord Pent and his wife had moved to another location, leaving their son with his job as a leader of a mercenary group. The couple later watched as their daughter left on her own journey, only to become involved in the war that changes everything. Erk and Priscilla on the other hand did not live a life like the older couple. Their son would become a mage of great strength, only to join the darkness that is enveloping their world. Priscilla would later fall ill after hearing that her son had killed her brother. Only after the war did she start to get better, after Erk's student and Canas's son Hugh brought her son to justice.

In Sacae, things were peaceful for a long time. Many believed that this was unfair while Sacaens believe this is fate being leaving them after all of the bandit attacks that plagued their home. The Kutolah Clan had become a major clan by the time Bern started their war. The leader of the tribe would send out three of his best to scout around where Bern would eventually arrive. His son, Rath, was one who had been sent out. His son had married a woman in the tribe and had a daughter named Sue, who was just as gifted in skill as her father. The other two were one of the best in the art of the sword, Lyn, and the greatest mind in Sacae, Mark. The two long-time friends had married after the war and were blessed with two children. Their son, Sin, had become the student of the chief of the tribe while their daughter had joined their fellow swordsman, Guy, on a journey in another land.

While traveling, the three friends had walked in silence. While no one had blamed them, their entire group had felt that it was their actions that led to many of their own death's. If they had not saved Zephiel then Bern might not have brought this new war. While that had not caused all of the deaths, they felt as if fate had cursed them for saving an innocent child. Fate truly was cruel and it had not stopped its rule over Sacae. Only a few hours after scouting and the King himself had marched out of his castle and into the land that held no king for it rule. Knowing that only one of them was fast enough to warn the tribe, the three friends held a sorrowful gaze for a few moments before Rath silently nodded his head and had his horse run as fast as it could towards their tribe.

As the two long-time friends stood side by side they recalled everything that happened in their lives. Some things they wish could have been changed while others they would have remain the same. Soon the boy they saved came upon his saviors. After a moment of silence the king spoke.

"The noble lady Lyn and the Famed Genius Mark. You two will be the first to fall by my blade in this land but you will not be the last."

"Such a petulant man you have become. Even though you are king of one land and have kept hold of your life you choose the endless battle of blood and tears rather than the life of peace." Mark said quietly as he put a book he had been reading away. If anyone had seen the title it would reveal his own story he created based of their adventures. The Blazing Sword and Axe of Storms based off the two he would place his hope on in this war.

"Don't believe that you are the winner just yet. We have fought countless villains like yourself, acting as if they have an advantage because of their numbers. We have proved many times that quality can conquer quantity." Lyn said as she took out the weapon that had chosen her as its master. While her companions had put the weapons they obtained at the end of the war to rest, she had thrown hers in the ocean, so no one could wield it again. With this battle she felt that the Mani Katti would finally see its sister again.

"Then let us see if your claim is correct. Will your quantity beat my quality?" Zephiel questioned as he prepared to fight one of the best minds and sword fighters this land had to offer.

On that day the end of the Story of the Lord's had finally started to reach it's climax.

That day became known as the prelude to the Legend of a great Hero.

The Legend of the Hero of Elibe, Roy of Pherae.

**END**

**AN: That was painful to write as I love FE7 characters greatly and wish that more was said about them instead of small information and the death of Hector. Still think they should have had him as the final character to get in the game.**


End file.
